The New Girls
by Stephanie Tucker
Summary: Ok this isnt Chapter 6, this is for all those people that called Faith a Mary-Sue, so if all you would read it that would be nice.... NOT MEANT LITERALLY! ITS A STORY PEOPLE!
1. Meeting Up

Freddy Jones walked around the dark playground. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. He really liked Katie but it just wasn't working out. She wasn't as into him as she was into her. He had it break it off. She was always at art club or at cheerleading practice. She just didn't love him. Suddenly a figure popped up from behind the jungle gym.  
"Hi. Are you okay? You look sad." The girl said  
"Uh... Who are you?"  
"Forgive me, I'm Isabella."  
"I'm Freddy. Look no offense but I'm kinda havin a tough time so could you leave me alone."  
"Sure Freddy."  
The girl walked away. There was something about her that made him want to see her again. He sighed. Tomorrow before class, he would break up with Katie.  
"BEEEEP BEEEP" Freddy's alarm clock buzzed.  
"URGGH" he groaned trying to hit his alarm clock. Today was the day. He got ready quickly, grabbed his skateboard and headed off.  
When he pulled up to Horace Green, which had been expanded and now housed grades 1-12, he sighed again and waited for Katie next to the stairs where they always met. About ten minutes later she and Summer walked up.  
"Hey babe" she said, leaning in for a kiss. Freddy turned his head.  
"He looked at her "Katie we need to have a talk."  
"Okay", she said nervously "See you in class, Summer"  
"Look Katie, I really don't think this thing between you and me is working out." He paused for her reaction, and then continued "We never see each other except in class and even then you're always talking to Summer. I'm sorry."  
Tears streamed down Katies face as she stood there motionless.  
"Freddy I..." she said as she tried to reason with him, but the look on his face told her that he was sure. She ran. He knew where she was going. She was going to tell Summer.  
His best friend Zack walked up to him. "Hey, man."  
"Hey"  
"What's goin on?"  
"I just broke up with Katie."  
"Whoa. Never thought that would happen. You guys seem so happy.  
"Well I guess love is harder than it seems."  
Once the two got to class there were two girls standing at the front the room woth the teacher.  
"Students I'd like to introduce you to two new students, Isabella and Faith." She paused and looked around the room" Lets see... Isabella you can sit next to Katie."  
"Damn" Freddy whispered. He would have no chance with Isabella now.  
"Faith why don't you take a seat next to Freddy. Freddy you be good now."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Hi." She whispered to him.  
"Hi"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah trouble with Katie."  
"The chick that's Isabella is sitting next to?"  
"Yeah. Are you and Isabella sisters?"  
"Sort of" she said  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll know soon enough" she smiled.  
He wondered what she meant. She pulled out a book titled How to Escape the Change. He was totally puzzled.  
"Whatcha reading?"  
"It's a fantasy novel."  
"Oh" for come reason he didn't believe her. She looked at Freddy. He was cute. He would be perfect for....NO!!  
You know you want to. Isabella put the thought in her mind.  
NO! I couldn't I'm going to escape this!!  
It's your destiny. You cannot escape destiny my dear.  
NEVER!!!!  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Faith screamed out loud.  
Everyone looked. Isabella sat on the other side of the room laughing hysterically. Katie started to laugh to after Isabella whispered something in her ear. Katie was next.  
"You okay?" Freddy asked her.  
"Yeah just a little jumpy."  
"Okay."  
Why did she and Isabella seem so close yet so distant? 


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in School of Rock. They are the soul property of Paramount pictures and Mike White and all that Jazz.  
A/N: Okay if you haven't guessed Faith and Isabella are telepathic (good observation jewel). I want to say that if you are a Freddy/Katie fan hit the back button. You don't want to know what's going to happen next. Thanks everybody!!!!!  
Chapter 2  
At lunch, Freddy invited Faith to sit with the band. Apparently Katie invited Isabella. The tensions between Katie and Freddy were growing. He still liked her as a friend but he really didn't see the fire anymore.  
"Hey guys", Katie said.  
"Hey!" Summer asked ,"Are you okay?"  
"I'm great" she said, looking at Isabella and smiling. Her smile looked sort of sinister, like she knew something special. Freddy shrugged it off.  
Zack sat down next to Freddy and Faith and began to quickly eat his lunch. The guys usually jammed during their lunch period. Freddy looked over at Isabella. She wasn't eating. Neither was Faith. Both of the girls were just sitting there. Isabella seemed to be staring at Katie's neck. "Weird" Freddy thought.  
"You ready, dude?" Zack asked Freddy.  
"Yeah. Faith do you want to come along?"  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
The three got to the empty classroom and Zack plugged in his guitar and started jamming the Freddy came in with a steady beat. All of a sudden the three heard a piercing scream coming fro down the hallway. Freddy soon recognized that scream as... KATIE!!!!!!!!! He took off down the hallway, trying to find the classroom that it was coming from.  
"KAITE!!! KATIE!!! Where are you???" Freddy screamed.  
Faith came up behind him, "IN HERE!!!"  
They ran inside to find Katie and Isabella both looking completely calm and collected. Calm and collected was not the scream he had heard earlier. The scream he had heard was that of a girl in complete and total distress.  
"Katie!! I heard you scream." Freddy said between pants.  
"I saw a spider", Katie said in a not-so-normal voice.  
"Faithy don't do that. Come on back."  
She had to obey. She tried to resist but she couldn't she had to grab Freddy and Zack and drag them in too. A tear ran down her cheek. Faiths eyes got big. She knew what was happening. "Freddy RUN!!!" It was too late. Freddy was already under Isabella's spell. Faith grabbed a textbook and slammed it into Isabella's head, breaking her concentration. "I won't let you. NO NO!!!"  
"They may get away but you never will", Isabella cackeled. Faith grabbed her head. She could sense that the change was coming. If she wanted to stay human she had to do it quickly.  
Freddy ran out of the room wondering what the hell had just happened. When they were all back in class, Freddy turned to Faith "What's wrong with Katie?"  
"She's a drone. I can save her but I need your help."  
"Wait WHAT??"  
"Lemme explain to you the whole story. Isabella and I aren't like you and Zack and the rest of the class. We're different. Isabella is a full vampire. She has no soul. She kills whoever she wants whenever she wants."  
"Is Katie dead?!?" He asked her, his voice slightly cracking.  
"Not yet." She said.  
"I'm not sure that I believe you.  
Faith closed her eyes and when she opened them they were yellow and her two canine teeth had grown long and pointy. "Believe me now?" She said in a thick Transylvanian accent. "Whoa. Yeah "  
"I'm what you call a Halfling. My father was human. What you have heard about vampires is not true. We are perfectly fine in the sunlight and age and die just like everyone else. We just feed on blood."  
"Why don't you kill like she does?"  
"I have a soul. I cant let people die like that."  
"Where do you get your food?"  
"Well my mother used to bring it to me but...."  
"What?"  
"Isabella killed her."  
"WHY??"  
"She was too adjusted. She ate hospital blood just like me."  
"Whoa"  
"Will you help me??" she gave a look of great distress.  
"Ok meet me at the park tonight at 7:30."  
"Thanks Freddy"  
"Anything for a friend"  
You know if you don't kill him, I will.  
I plan to. 


	3. The First Fight

Disclaimer: READ THE FIRST 1.  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter it probably won't be as eventful since I'm going to try and slow down. Thanks again. Oh and Nosferatu is another name for Count Dracula. Supposedly that's what he called himself.  
Chapter 3  
7:30 rolled around and Faith was anything but worried that Freddy wouldn't show up. She sat down on a bench and waited. It was very cold. He walked up and sat down next to her. He looked nervous. She could understand why. The girl that he was obviously in love with life could die. He sighed. She put her hand over his. "It'll be ok. We're going to save her and kill Isabella." She could tell that he was on the brink of tears.  
"Let's get this over with."  
He then noticed that she was carrying a rather large bag. "What's that for?"  
"Since Isabella is a pure vampire, there are certain things that repel her and not me." She pulled out a bible, "Like this, for example. Here hold this." She said handing him a crucifix. "Use it to protect yourself if she or her lackeys attack you. Don't try to fight them. They're WAY too strong. Don't go all macho on me now."  
"Ok." He could barely get the words out. He was so scared that he was ready to run if a bunny hopped across the path.  
"Her little lair thingy is this way. She always wanted things to be the way they were."  
"What do mean?"  
"In the olden days, vampires were a superior race. You know Nosferatu and things like that. She wants us to be pure. But were not. None of us. Except a very few. She hide in the bushes and converts people. At first they don't know it. It takes at least a month for the change to begin. They don't even remember being bitten. Strange huh?"  
Freddy froze. He looked at the bushes that she pointed out. They were the same bushes where he had first met Isabella. "Faith, can you go into my mind?"  
"Well yeah if you let me."  
"Do it NOW"  
"Whoa. Hold your horses, why?"  
"I saw Isabella by those bushes the other night."  
"Oh god. Close your eyes and concentrate real hard on me. Like my face."  
She entered his mind. Slowly she watched as Isabella took Freddy's hand and touched his neck. That was all it took. She wanted Freddy for her own and Faith was determined to save him. She left his mind and she noticed a tear falling down her cheek." Now its personal." She whispered. "I have to kill her."  
"Isabella's gonna get it." She pulled out a small gun and burst into the lair. A very vampiric-looking Katie stood inside.  
"I think I'm a bit prettier this way don't you?" Katie kicked Faith in the stomach, shoving her against the wall. Faith punched Katie right in the jaw to make her sort of disoriented. Katie wasn't the best at fighting since she was a newbie. Faith easily had her pinned on the ground with the cross in her face. Katie laid there limp. She couldn't move with the cross so close to her face.  
"Freddy! A little help would be nice!!"  
Isabella walked in carrying a comatose Freddy in with her. "NO!!!!!" Faith screamed. She pulled Freddy away from Isabella and ran for the hospital. He had to survive. He just had to. To make sure, she cut her arm with a knife that she carried and put it up to Freddy mouth. At least if he was sired by her he would have a soul. 


	4. Killing Kaite

This is chapter 4!!!! Its kinda short so I promise Ch. 5 will be extra long!! A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. FreddyLuver, it was ur review that "inspired" to update. Thanx!! And now........ CHAPTER 4!  
  
Faith stopped. She couldn't let Freddy drink her blood. She just had to get him to the hospital. She ran as fast as she could. Once she got to the hospital she demanded care.  
"Where are his parents?" the nurse asked as they took Freddy away on a stretcher.  
"I...I don't know..." she replied.  
"Well sweetie we need them here before we can release him"  
"Okay call them"  
"We need some info from you first." She sighed, "Sit down honey, this may be hard."  
"Okay" she fidgeted. She had to get back and kill Isabella.  
"What happened to him?"  
"I just...... found him"  
"So you don't know his name"  
"He's in my class, my sister and I just moved here. I think his name is Freddy Jones."  
"Did you see anything that" Faith cut her off.  
"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.  
"We don't know." The nurse replied.  
Faith got up and ran out of the hospital. She was going to kill her sister. She walked through the graveyard, fury in her eyes, she pulled put the large wooden stake she carried with her. She walked into the crypt. "You're back so soon. Where's Freddykins?"  
"Dead." She lied.  
She held the stake in her hand with confidence. She was going to kill her. NOW. She plunged at her with the stake. Isabella stopped her blow and kick flipped her on to the ground. Faith hopped up and punched Isabella down. She put her foot on Isabella's neck and raised the stake . Drone- Katie grabbed her shoulder. "No way baby"  
She threw Faith across the crypt. Faith ran towards Katie and drove the stake through her heart. As much as she didn't want to , that was something she had to do. Freddy would be crushed. It was obvious that he had feelings for her. She ran to Isabella, "Your turn." SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
FreddyJonesLuver: Thank you so much!! Yeah I LOVE the name Faith!!! Bal8rokstar: Hey! Thanks!! Yeah I do admit that it's a little hard to understand. I'm going to try to make it easier!! KevinsBabe4Eva: Well s much as I absolutely LOVE the Buff verse (I read Buffy and Angel magazines) I decided to make up my own Vampire verse hope you like it! 


	5. Mummy The hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the chars of Faith and Isabella. Drusilla belongs to Joss Whedon. And the name RavenWolf belongs to Silver RavenWolf (shes an author) Hey guys!!! Heres Chapter 5. I promised it would be long and it is!  
  
A/N: Ok I don't think that Faith is a Mary Sue because she is UNDEAD! Mary Sues are supposed to b perfect. She's defiantly not perfect. SO TAKE THAT REGI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now... Chapter 5!!  
  
Isabella hopped up and ran out of the crypt. Faith sighed. She decided to go and check on Freddy. As she walked through the cold cemetery, she thought of the night her mother died...  
FLASHBACK  
Drusilla RavenWolf stood in her small living room "Isabella, you don't have to do this." She breathed "Stop PLEASE!!!"  
Isabella walked closer to her mother with the wooden stake in hand. " Mother this is something that I need to do. You are no longer pure. That child Faith has made you unpure. BLAME HER!!!"  
"Faith has nothing to do with this"  
"She's un pure. With that father of hers."  
And with that Isabella drove the stake into her mothers heart. As her mother turned to a pile of thick dust, Faith hid behind a small counter. "Come on out Faithy" Isabella crooned, "Where are you??"  
Faith stayed in her small hiding spot sweating like a pig from fear and since she was hiding in a cupboard the small space didn't help much. She tried her best to stay silent. Isabella threw open the door. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to kill you yet."  
She pulled Faith out of her small cupboard. "Clean up your mother." She sneered.  
END FLASHBACK  
Faith stood in front of the hospital. She walked through the automatic doors and marched up to the counter. "Sir," she asked politely, "May I see Freddy Jones?"  
"Is he in the ICU?" the man asked her.  
"I suppose so." Faith replied.  
"Well then you cant see him until he has been moved to another room."  
"Please!", she said, "He's my brother," she lied.  
"Fine." He said. "Make it quick."  
He told her the room number and pointed her in the direction. She walked down a few halls and turned into a room. Freddy was awake and lying on the bed watching TV. "Hi." She said as she looked at him. He was pale and he looked like he needed rest.  
"Faith! They let you in."  
"I told the guy that I was your sister" They laughed.  
"Did you kill Isabella?"  
"No but I did kill someone else."  
"Who?" He sat up in his bed.  
"God, I'm so sorry Freddy."  
"WHO DID YOU KILL?" He screamed.  
"I had to kill Katie."  
"You said you could save her." He sobbed. Faith put her arms around him and let him cry. After about an hour the man came back.  
"You have to leave. Unless you're spending the night."  
"I will thanks" , she said.  
"Okay"  
"Why are you staying?? Freddy asked her.  
"We're safe here."  
"Okay."  
"This is all going to work out." Faith said with obvious doubt in her voice.  
"Have a little faith" Freddy joked," I know I do." 


End file.
